I'm a Slave 4 U
I'm a Slave 4 U 'is a song featured in the episode "Britney/Brittany". It is originally performed by ''Britney Spears, from her album ''Britney'''''. It was sung by Brittany Pierce in a dream sequence, while she was at the dentist; this was also her first solo on the show. During the number, Brittany is seen singing in many Britney Spears-like costumes (like the red catsuit from 'Oops!... I Did It Again,' the outfit with a snake from 'I'm A Slave 4 U' VMAs and the famous white diamond bodysuit from 'Toxic'). Lyrics I know I may be young But I’ve got feelings too And I need to do what I feel like doing So let me go and just listen All you people look at me Like I’m a little girl. Well did you ever think it be okay For me to step into this world. Always saying "Little girl, don’t step into the club" Well I’m just tryin’ to find out why cause dancing’s what I love. (Now watch me) Get it get it, get it get it, oh (Do you like it) Get it get it, get it get it, oooooh Get it get it, get it get it, oh (It just feels good) I know I may come off quiet I may come off shy But I feel like talking feel like dancing when I see this guy What’s practical is logical What the hell, who cares? All I know is I’m so happy When you’re dancing there I’m a slave for you I cannot hold it I cannot control it I’m a slave for you I won’t deny it I’m not trying to hide it Baby, don’t you wanna, dance upon me (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place Oh baby, don’t you wanna, dance upon me (Are you ready) Leaving behind my name and age (Lets go) (Like that) (You like it) (Now watch me) Get it get it, get it get it, oh (Do you like it) Get it get it, get it get it, oooooh Get it get it, get it get it, oh (It just feels good) I really wanna dance, tonight with you (I just can’t help myself) I really wanna do what you want me to (I just feel I let myself go) I really wanna dance, tonight with you (Wanna see you move) I really wanna do what you want me to (Uh Uh Uh) Baby, don’t you wanna, dance upon me (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place. Oh baby, don’t you wanna, dance upon me (Are you ready) Leaving behind my name and age I’m a slave for you (Take that) I cannot hold it I cannot control it I’m a slave for you (It just feels right) (It just feels good) I won’t deny it I’m not trying to hide it Get it get it, get it get it, oh Get it get it, get it get it, oooooh Get it get it, get it get it, oh (Can you handle that?) (Just dance with me) Get it get it, get it get it, oh Get it get it, get it get it, oooooh Get it get it, get it get it, oh I’m a slave for you (Here we go now) I cannot hold it I cannot control it (Do you like it when I move) I’m a slave for you (Here we go) I won’t deny it (Yeah) I’m not trying to hide it (Like that) Video thumb|left|300px|The full song thumb|300px|left Category:Songs Category:Britney/Brittany Category:Season Two Category:Britney Spears Category:Glee Songs Category:Singles Category:Fantasy Number Category:Solos Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Carl Howell Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Drugs Category:Images of Brittany Category:Carl's Office Category:Dream Sequence Category:Brittany S. Pierce Category:Cheerios Category:Heather Morris Category:Episode 2 Category:Special Episode Category:Guest Stars Category:I'm A Slave 4 U Category:Video Category:Videos Category:Dentist Category:Dream Category:Dream Sequence Category:Dance Number Category:John Stamos Category:Glee (TV Series) Category:Songs sung by Brittany